Always, Never
by Marvelruinedmyspirit
Summary: Elle s'appuya sur ses paumes sur l'herbe et prit une lente et profonde respiration, puisque Nick ne le pouvait plus et qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé que quelque chose aurait pu lui faire si mal, mais nom de Dieu ! Ça existait. POV Melissa. ! Traduction !


**Disclaimer : Cette fanfiction a été écrite par amberpire (.net/u/1791531/amberpire). Je ne fais que traduire en français.**

**La tombe de Nick devint presque ce que sa chambre avait été pour Melissa. Elle ne planifiait pas de passer autant de temps là-bas qu'elle le faisait, mais presque tous les après-midis, après que la dernière sonnerie ait retentie, elle surprenait ses pieds suivant le chemin familier depuis la place pavée où se trouvaient le lycée de Chance Harbor jusqu'à la silencieuse et obscure rue où se trouvait le cimetière de la petite ville. Le silence n'y était pas étrange, les voix de l'au-delà y avaient plus leur place. En fait, Melissa y trouvait beaucoup de réconfort, agenouillée devant la pierre tombale de Nick avec le seul son distant des canards caquetant au bord de l'étang, au centre du cimetière.**

**Presqu'un mois après la mort de Nick, elle continuait à venir trop régulièrement. Les gardiens du cimetière la connaissaient par son nom. Ils s'acharnaient à garder la pierre tombale de Nick propre de mauvaises herbes essentiellement pour elle. Ils la traitaient comme une ombre, tous familiers au vide dans ses yeux sombres, à ses sourires dénués de profondeurs quand elle les remerciait de nettoyer les déjections d'oiseaux sur la tombe polie qui portait le nom de Nick. Ils étaient gentils avec elle, et elle s'asseyait sans un mot six pieds au-dessus du corps enterré de Nick tous les jours de la semaine, quelques heures chaque fois, portant son deuil de la seule façon qu'elle connaissait.**

**Dieu n'avait jamais été quelque chose à laquelle elle avait réfléchi. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'église et n'avait jamais ouvert une Bible de sa vie. Tout cela lui semblait trop compliqué, trop énigmatique… Mais quand Faye avait prononcé les mots « il est mort » cette nuit-là après que le démon l'ait possédée, après le choc initial et les hurlements paniqués et les heures passées stupidement à crier dans son oreiller à refouler ses sanglots et incapable de former une pensée cohérente que « il est mort il est mort il est mort », Melissa avait prié pour la première fois. Elle avait joint ses mains sous son menton, tremblant au bord de son lit, et suppliant n'importe quelle entité qui pourrait ou pas exister de, par pitié, d'emmener Nick dans un endroit sûr et heureux, parce que beaucoup trop de choses lui était arrivées qu'il ne méritait pas, et parce qu'il était un être capable d'aimer, elle l'avait vu, l'avait senti, elle savait que c'était vrai, même si personne d'autre ne l'avait vu à part elle.**

**C'était Vendredi. Errant à travers l'école dans le même état engourdi et glacé où elle avait été coincée depuis trop longtemps, Melissa quitta l'école une heure avant qu'elle soit supposée partir et tissa son chemin dans le cimetière. Certains jours étaient pires que les autres et celui-là était l'un d'eux, quand il lui fallait fournir un effort énorme pour que son cœur continue de battre stablement, pour que ses poumons continuent à opérer normalement. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle oublie simplement ce genre de choses, quand elle devenait toute rouge et qu'elle n'arrive même plus à respirer. Elle pouvait sentir Nick à ses côtés à ces moments, gravitant près d'elle, murmurant une petite blague à propos de son comportement dramatique. Imaginant ses remarques sarcastiques lui donnait le sentiment le plus proche du bonheur qu'elle pouvait arranger.**

**Il avait plu dans l'après-midi, laissant l'herbe humide sous ses pieds comme elle marchait entre les grandes et noires portes du cimetière. Les sentiers de bitume tournoyaient sur les collines qui menaient aux plus vieilles pierres tombales qui contenaient des citoyens de Chance Harbor qui avaient vécus au dix-neuvième siècle. La tombe de sa mère était plus proche de la mare. Elle la visitait, parfois, aussi, mais sa mort était vraiment différente de celle de Nick. La mère de Melissa était morte quand elle n'était qu'un bébé. Elle aimait sa mère autant qu'elle le pouvait en considérant les circonstances, mais son attraction à Nick était beaucoup plus forte. Elle l'avait connu physiquement, mentalement, émotionnellement… Elle lui avait dit en face qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait jamais eu ça avec sa mère, malheureusement, et les jours où elle allait rendre visite à sa tombe, elle passait toujours par celle de Nick en partant, réconfortée par le fait qu'il avait été quelqu'un dont elle avait un vrai souvenir.**

**L'herbe trempa son jean quand elle s'agenouilla devant le nom de Nick. Ses parents étaient près de lui. Presque rituellement, Melissa hocha respectueusement la tête en leur direction. Elle était sûre que s'ils n'étaient pas morts, ils auraient approuvé sa relation avec leur fils. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour faire ressortir le bon chez Nick. Elle savait qu'elle avait réussi, ce qui rendait tout cela tellement plus dur. Nick étaient devenu un vrai petit ami au lieu d'un adolescent avec qui elle couchait occasionnellement. Il avait des sentiments, des pensées, un cœur… Et c'était magnifique. Il était magnifique.**

**Melissa mordit sa lèvre inférieure, serrant les dents jusqu'à ce qu'elles déchirent sa chair. Du bout de ses doigts, elle caressa et traça le nom de famille de Nick. Elle regarda ses années de naissance et de mort. Elle s'appuya sur ses paumes sur l'herbe et prit une lente et profonde respiration, puisque Nick ne le pouvait plus et qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé que quelque chose aurait pu lui faire si mal, mais nom de Dieu ! Ça existait.**

**« Tu me manques », murmura-t-elle au corps qui ne pouvait plus l'entendre, celui qui était enfoui dans la terre, un récipient qui était complètement inutile maintenant. Ses yeux remontèrent vers le ciel. « Tu me manques », répéta-t-elle, plus fort cette fois, comme si sa voix pouvait d'une quelconque façon traverser la barrière quelle qu'elle soit de l'endroit où était Nick, quel qu'il soit.**

**Elle refusait de croire que Nick était dans le néant, que son esprit, son être, lui, était juste éteint. Parti. Si quelque chose telle que la magie existait, alors il devait exister quelque chose que la vie après. Et Melissa croyait sincèrement qu'il avait été une assez bonne personne pour y aller, pour mériter la paix. Aucun de ses amis n'avait compris son attirance pour Nick. Melissa ne l'avait pas vraiment compris non-plus. Pas au début. Diana et Faye et même Adam l'avait avertie qu'elle n'aurait rien d'autre que de la peine, que Nick ne ferait que la blesser. Il l'avait seulement blessée au début. Melissa détestait penser à tout le temps qu'elle avait gâché en étant en colère contre lui parce qu'il ne faisait que ce que son grand frère lui avait enseigné de faire : rester distant, être à l'écart, se préserver de quoi que ce soit de trop profond.**

**Mais elle avait aperçu une bonne personne en dessous de la carapace de dureté que Nick avait créée. Elle avait remarqué, quand ils couchaient ensembles (quand ils faisaient l'amour), que Nick soufflait le nom de Melissa dans son oreille, la tenant délicatement par les hanches, ou qu'il la drapait dans les couvertures pendant les nuits froides, où qu'il avait passé des heures à essayer de trouver le propriétaire d'un chien perdu… Il essayait si fort de jouer le mauvais garçon, alors qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une âme douce.**

**Vers la fin, il avait percé le bouclier qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de dur à aimer. Il l'avait laissé entrer. Il l'embrassait en public, l'appelait sa petite amie, laissait légèrement la porte ouverte pour qu'elle puisse entrer et voir le monde à travers ses yeux. Faye lui avait dit que pendant qu'elle avait été possédée, Nick n'avait pas cessé d'être auprès d'elle, plein d'inquiétude. Pour certaines raisons, cela la faisait se sentir mieux, que même si elle n'avait pas le contrôle de son corps, Nick était resté près d'elle, s'était inquiété à propos d'elle et, plus important, l'aimait, jusqu'à la fin.**

**« Je t'aime », dit-elle, et elle pleura sans contrôle, les larmes laissant des traînées humides sur ses joues avant de couler sur son menton et de tomber sur l'herbe. « Je t'aimerai toujours. »**

**Elle pouvait l'entendre, sa voix douce qu'il utilisait toujours quand il essayait de la rassurer, mêlée comme d'habitude à un ton blagueur, comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'hilarant. Elle pouvait le voir, utilisant le bout de ses doigts pour effacer ses larmes, dessinant ses lèvres en collant son front au sien et murmurant « c'est suffisant, Mel. Sois forte. Sois forte pour moi. »**

**Melissa tressaillit, secoua la tête, et planta ses ongles dans la terre comme si elle allait essayer de creuser.**

**« Si tu n'es pas heureuse, je ne serai jamais en paix. »**

**Un sanglot étranglé remonta dans sa gorge. Cela faisait si mal…**

**« Je t'aime, bébé. »**

**Elle hocha la tête. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su. Ses bras se croisèrent sur son ventre, elle s'avança et s'inclina sur la tombe de Nick, se penchant en avant jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse embrasser l'herbe mouillé. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se retrouver, utilisant le dos de sa main pour sécher son visage avant de lever la tête et de regarder le nom de Nick. Elle déglutit. Respira. Hocha la tête encore.**

**« Okay ». Melissa toucha son nom encore une fois avant de se redresser sur ses pieds. Elle regarda sa tombe, sa respiration bloquée dans sa gorge, les larmes brûlantes dans ses yeux.**

**Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. Elle s'en alla et ne regarda pas derrière elle et même si elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de bravoure instantanée, pas de sentiment soudain de s'en être remise et ça, pour le restant de sa vie, que cela allait probablement la blesser plus que n'importe quoi, elle devait avancer. En hommage à Nick. Parce qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle avance.**

**Le jour suivant, elle passa devant le cimetière, mais n'y entra pas. Le jour d'après, elle resta à la maison.**

**Une semaine plus tard, le gardien du cimetière soignait toujours la tombe de Nick et murmura au garçon : « Cette fille n'arrêtera jamais de t'aimer. »**


End file.
